


You make me Free

by SoraaKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord : Paradis des Défis, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Piece 987, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Schizophrenia, Spoilers, Trans Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Après la bataille de Wano, Yamato embarque sur le Sunny avec l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de paille et se rapproche de plus en plus de lui. -OS Post-Wano, Spoiler chapitre 987-
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Yamato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	You make me Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! C’est avec une grande fierté que je vous propose le premier Yamato/Luffy français du site ! Cet OS vient d’un défi que m’a donné ma chère Voirloup et je mentirai si je disais que je ne l’ai pas écrit avec grand plaisir...
> 
> \- ALERTE SPOIL ! –  
> Si vous n’êtes pas à jour dans les scans (au chapitre 987 pour être précise), ne lisez pas, petits coquinous !
> 
> Vu que Yamato a parlé environ six fois maximum pour le moment, on se doute bien qu’il va clairement être OOC, même si j’essaie de rester cohérente avec les maigres infos qu’on a sur lui... Donc, je vous propose de découvrir ça sans trop vous prendre la tête et de bien vous marrer avec moi quand on le relira dans quelques mois et qu’on pourra constater à quel point je me suis plantée sur le personnage ! x)
> 
> Merci à Oda Sama de nous faire rêver (presque) chaque vendredi et have fun pour ce truc sans aucun sens !

Yamato se releva péniblement, dégageant les décombres qui l’avaient écrasé. Déjà qu’il était mal au point après le coup de cet empaffé de Queen, il avait fallu que des morceaux du château d’Onigashima que Kaidô et Luffy au chapeau de paille avaient démoli dans leur affrontement lui tombent dessus au plus mauvais moment...

Où étaient-ils d’ailleurs, ces deux-là ? Le chapeau de paille et lui avaient combattu ensemble son père longtemps après qu’il n’ait écrasé les fourreaux rouges cet enfoiré, et il avait fallu que Queen ne débarque pour l’emmener lui-même loin de la bataille. Loin de son nouvel allié.

Il y avait une odeur de mort qui flottait dans l’air, mais Onigashima était étrangement calme. Une multitude de cadavres jonchaient les environs et Yamato aperçut quelques visages connus des Cents Bêtes alors qu’il avançait péniblement dans la brume, mais il n’en avait cure. Ce n’était pas son équipage, pas ses amis et encore moins sa famille. Ce n’étaient que des traîtres qui avaient prêté allégeance à la pire raclure de ce siècle. Et _Oden Kozuki_ avait autre chose à faire que de perdre son temps avec des raclures.

Combien de temps s’était-il écoulé depuis qu’il avait perdu connaissance, bon sang ?! Pas un bruit ne passait, pas un souffle, rien d’autre qu’un silence étouffant qui le prenait aux tripes et lui faisait entrevoir milles scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres...

Et si Luffy au chapeau de paille et sa flotte avaient péri de la main de son père ? Qu’allait-il faire ? Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n’arriverait jamais à vaincre Kaidô de lui-même. Quoique s’il le retrouvait quelque part passablement affaibli, peut-être pourrait-il lui infliger le coup de grâce...

... Et si Luffy au chapeau de paille avait réellement péri, Yamato ne partirait donc pas d’ici comme il avait prévu de le faire... Il voulait vraiment prendre la mer avec lui et son équipage, pourtant. Et d’autant plus maintenant qu’il connaissait personnellement l’animal. Au final, ils n’avaient que peu parlé et avaient surtout combattu l’un à côté de l’autre, mais cela avait suffi à Yamato pour le convaincre une bonne fois pour toute de sa force –autant morale que physique-, et surtout de sa sincérité. Et les gens sincères n’avaient jamais vraiment couru les rues autour de lui, durant sa vie. Il mourrait alors d’autant plus d’envie d’en apprendre plus au sujet du petit frère d’Ace. De ce type si petit et si chétif, et qui avait pourtant l’air si déterminé.

Peut-être même plus déterminé que Yamato ne l’avait jamais été lui-même...

Il avait tellement hâte de sortir de ce pays maudit après lui avoir rendu sa liberté pour la découvrir à son tour. Vingt trop longues années enfermé ici avaient définitivement eu raison de sa patience.

Il marcha encore de trop longues minutes entre les décombres et les corps dans un calme et un silence assourdissant lorsqu’il le vit enfin : Kaidô.

Mort.

Ou du moins, il l’espérait, mais il était certain qu’il ne se relèverait pas de sitôt au vu de l’état pitoyable de son corps.

Yamato resta quelques instants devant la masse inerte, ne sachant pas comment gérer le flot d’émotions qui le submergeait. Vingt ans qu’il attendait ce moment et il y était enfin : son enfoiré de père était vaincu. Et au-delà de la satisfaction immense que lui procurait cet état de fait, c’est un étrange sentiment d’apaisement qui prit le dessus sur le reste.

Des sons étouffés un peu plus loin l’arrachèrent de ses pensées et il octroya un dernier regard empli de fierté et de mépris à son défunt père avant de le dépasser pour s’éloigner vers le port.

Et il fut soulagé plus que de raison lorsqu’il reconnut une silhouette familière près d’un drôle de bateau à la mignonne figure de proue à tête de lion.

\- Hey, toi ! Héla-t-il en courant vers eux. Tu es l’homme-poisson de Luffy au chapeau de paille !

Le concerné fit brusquement volte-face, prêt à combattre le nouvel arrivant, et Yamato ne put que contempler les nombreuses blessures qui lui striaient le corps et l’essoufflaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Toi... Je t’ai vu sur le champ de bataille. Tu es une combattante de Kaidô, n’est-ce pas ?!

\- Non, jamais de la vie ! Cracha Yamato en arrivant à sa hauteur. Plutôt crever que d’obéir à cet enfoiré ! De toute façon, il est vaincu, non ?! Alors la question ne se pose pas !

\- Jinbei, tout va bien ?! Cria une voix de femme sur le navire derrière eux. Il faut vite qu’on lève l’ancre !

\- Une minute ! Répondit l’homme-poisson en ne lâchant pas son vis-à-vis des yeux. Si tu n’es pas dans le camp de Kaidô, alors qui es-tu ?

Yamato laissa entrevoir un sourire carnassier en coin avant de lui répondre avec engouement.

\- Je suis Oden Kozuki et je fais partie de l’équipage du chapeau de paille !!

.

Finalement, Luffy au chapeau de paille était en vie. Dans un état lamentable et à peine capable de marcher correctement certes, mais en vie. Et il avait reconnu la voix de Yamato au loin malgré sa semi-inconscience, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui avait pu monter sur le Thousand Sunny avec le reste des chapeaux de paille.

Il était enfin à la place qu’il réclamait depuis des années.

L’heure était pourtant à la fuite à présent, car des rumeurs courraient que la Marine était en route vers Wano. Et de ce que Yamato avait pu comprendre, les chapeau de paille s’échappaient au plus vite vers Kuri pour se cacher sous le conseil de certains membres des fourreaux rouges qui avaient survécu.

Quels braves hommes pouvaient-ils être, eux-aussi ! Yamato espérait de toute son âme qu’il pourrait les rencontrer lorsque toute la pagaille serait derrière eux. Rencontrer les hommes qui avaient porté à bout de bras la volonté d’Oden Kozuki, cela ne serait que pure logique !

Mais pour le moment, Yamato ne pouvait qu’apprécier cette balade dans les airs qui lui ravissait le cœur et l’âme, après toutes ces émotions. Le navire de l’équipage légendaire était à la hauteur de ses occupants, puisqu’il les avait expulsé dans les nuages avec une vitesse prodigieuse pour qu’ils atteignent Kuri plus rapidement. Le vent fouettait le visage de Yamato et ses longs cheveux blancs se perdaient dans ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait se départir de son sourire beaucoup trop satisfait.

Il était à sa place.

\- Si Luffy voit ça, il va devenir fou... Chuchota une voix dans son dos.

\- Devrait-on lui demander de descendre ? Demanda une autre sur le même ton.

\- Une lady a le droit de s’asseoir où elle le souhaite, trancha une autre plus fort. De toute façon, c’est pas comme-ci Luffy était en état de prendre son spot tout de suite, vu ses blessures.

Yamato fit volte-face pour aviser les quatre hommes qui maronnaient ainsi dans son dos. Il ne connaissait pas encore leurs noms, mais il s’agissait du brun au long nez, du squelette, du blond aux étranges sourcils et de Roronoa Zoro –il se rappelait de lui, oui, le sabreur très puissant qui avait massacré Jack-, qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait par rapport aux trois autres mais ne le lâchait pas des yeux pour autant.

\- Y’a-t-il un souci ? Leur demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, aucun, magnifique demoiselle !! Chantonna le blond en tournoyant sur lui-même.

\- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle ! Je suis Oden Kozuki ! Répliqua Yamato, offusqué.

\- Encore cette histoire... ? Demanda d’un ton las l’homme-poisson dénommé Jinbei en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Écoute l’inconnue, intervint finalement le brun au long nez. Oden Kozuki ou pas, la tête de Sunny, c’est le spot de Luffy ! Autrement dit : c’est la place du capitaine ! Tu n’as pas le droit de t’asseoir ici !

\- Je suis certain que ça ne pose pas de problème à Luffy au chapeau de paille ! S’exclama-t-il avec un sourire assuré.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui te le fait croire ? Embraya le sabreur d’un ton mauvais. Vous avez fait que vous battre ensemble quelques heures, ça fait pas forcément de toi notre allié et encore moins son meilleur pote !

\- Mais il m’a laissé monter avec vous !

\- Il est blessé et surtout très con : son jugement est complétement biaisé quoi qu’il arrive, continua-t-il d’un ton las. Tu es le fils de Kaidô, on peut pas te faire confiance.

\- Keuwaaaaaaaaa ?! C’est elle le fi-... Comment ça le _FILS_ de Kaidô ?! Se décomposa le long nez.

\- Je sais que t’es borgne et stupide Marimo, mais je peux t’assurer que c’est une femme que nous avons en face de nous, dit calmement le blond.

\- Mais vous êtes épuisants, ma parole ! Allons-donc voir Luffy au chapeau de paille : il vous dira lui-même que je suis digne de confiance !

.

\- Bah bien sûr qu’on peut faire confiance à Yamabro ! C’est mon pote, il m’a aidé à péter des dents à Kaidô shishishishi !

L’infirmerie du bateau des chapeaux de paille était à la hauteur de leur médecin : affreusement petite. Yamato avait manqué de se prendre les cornes dans l’encadrement de la porte en rentrant et il se fit la réflexion que s’il devait rester vivre sur le navire avec eux, il allait avoir une sacrée période d’adaptation. Il avisa le chapeau de paille emballé comme un paquet cadeau dans de trop nombreux bandages et confortablement installé dans le lit apparemment destiné aux patients, le drôle de tanuki montant férocement la garde à ses côtés les bras croisés.

\- Luffy, t’es sûr de toi ? Insista le sabreur. J’te rappelle que t’es l’un des types les plus crédules de tous les océans confondus. Si ce mec est un traître, il pourrait faire des dégâts parmi l’équipage...

\- Marimo... C’est toujours pas un mec, bordel de...

\- Je SUIS un homme, misérable sourcil en spirale ! Et je ne comprends pas comment une telle insubordination peut avoir lieu : Luffy au chapeau de paille, tu as vaincu mon père, ce qui fait de toi l’un des hommes les plus puissants de ce monde et malgré ça, ton équipage te manque de respect au point de douter de ta parole ! À quoi joues-tu, au juste ?! Je n’ai pas signé pour ça !

\- Signé... ? Murmura le blond d’un air contrit, n’ayant apparemment pas vraiment aimé son surnom.

\- Shishishishi, t’inquiète Yamabro, c’est toujours comme ça ! Ils ont galéré aussi à l’accepter pour Franky, Robin et Brook, ça sera peut-être pareil pour toi ! Laisse-leur un peu d’temps !

\- Mais attends Luffy... T’es pas sérieux ?! S’étrangla le long nez. On va vraiment prendre cette fe-... Ce type bizarre dans l’équipage ?!

\- Bah oui. Yamabro est super fort et cool et il voulait vraiment venir avec nous, donc j’vois pas le problème ! T’es toujours partant toi, hein ??

Yamato bloqua un instant sur les paroles de Luffy au chapeau de paille qui le touchèrent un peu plus que ce qu’il avait prévu. Il le trouvait vraiment... Fort et cool ? Bon fort, ça il le savait déjà, même s’il était bien loin du niveau de son père. Mais cool... ? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il était cool, avant.

Ses lèvres se mirent subitement à trembler et il ne put s’empêcher de fixer stupidement le sol.

\- Tu... Tu trouves vraiment que je suis cool, Luffy au chapeau de paille... ?

\- Carrément !

Oh... C’était adorable de sa part.

\- ... Et donc ? Tu veux vraiment faire partie de l’équipage ? Insista le sabreur.

\- O-oui !! Peut-être pas indéfiniment, mais au moins pour un petit moment ! Je veux parcourir les mers à tes côtés, Luffy au chapeau de paille ! Je veux ressentir la même enivrante liberté qu’a connu Oden Kozuki ! Et s’il est même possible de trouver le One Piece ensemble, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t’y aider !

Il était résolu et personne ne le ferait changer d’avis. Il avait consacré sa vie entière à Oden Kozuki, il pouvait bien en consacrer une petite partie à Luffy au chapeau de paille, à présent ! Car il devait reconnaître que ce tout petit bout d’homme tout cassé réveillait la même fascination passionnée que Yamato avait pour Oden Kozuki... Enfin non, pas exactement _la même_ : Luffy au chapeau de paille était peut-être un peu moins brillant... Ou un peu plus ?

Qu’est-ce qu’il était, au juste ?

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda le long nez alors qu’il se surprit à fixer Luffy au chapeau de paille d’un air éberlué.

\- Yosh, c’est décidé alors ! Yamabro : bienvenue sur le Thousand Sunny ! J’espère qu’on va s’éclater ensemble, shishishishi !

Les compagnons du chapeau de paille soupirèrent de concert, apparemment pas rassurés par cette annonce. Qu’importait : Yamato avait sa confiance à lui et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment !

\- Bon, si le sujet est clos, je vais vous demander de sortir : Luffy doit vraiment se reposer ! Leur ordonna le tanuki d’un ton ferme.

Ils obéirent bien vite tandis que le concerné s’agitait dans sa couche.

\- Maiiiis, Choppeeeeer ! J’suis pas fatigué ! Si j’bouge pas trop, Yamabro peut au moins rester, hein ?! J’ai pleiiin de trucs à lui raconter !!

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris à cette demande.

\- Euuuh... Tu es sûr de toi Luffy ?

\- Mais ouiii, arrêtez de vous méfier de lui ! Allez ramène toi Yamabro, faut que j’te raconte ce qu’il s’est passé après que tu t’sois pris le temple sur la tronche !

Yamato lui offrit un sourire ravi et s’avança dans la pièce pour s’asseoir en tailleur à côté du petit lit.

\- Avec plaisir Luffy au chapeau de paille : je veux entendre la manière dont tu as terrassé mon enfoiré de père !

.

Ils mouillaient dans un baie de Kuri depuis plusieurs longs jours à présent et Yamato n’était pas plus surpris de constater que Luffy au chapeau de paille avait déjà bien récupéré de ses blessures. Tous deux agacés par l’ennui et le manque d’activité, ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord de braver les ordres bien trop stricts de Chopper le petit tanuki-médecin pour partir à l’aventure dans la forêt toute proche et tenter de trouver des bestioles intéressantes à se mettre sous la dent.

Ils avaient fait la course jusqu’au cœur des arbres où ils avaient fini par se séparer pour élargir leur champ de recherche et au bout de longues minutes, Yamato entendit la voix de son nouvel ami un peu plus loin.

\- YAMABROOOOO, RAMÈNE TOI J’AI TROUVÉ UN ATLAAAAAAAS !!!

Yamato ignorait ce que pouvait bien être un atlas mais il accourut au plus vite et se retrouva très vite nez-à-nez avec un énorme scarabée.

\- Oh, quelle belle bestiole nous as-tu trouvé là, Luffy au chapeau de paille ! Mais n’est-ce pas une trop petite portion pour nous tous ?!

\- Mais c’est pas à bouffer, t’es con Yamabro shishishishi !

Yamato lui sourit. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de se faire insulter auparavant, surtout pour plaisanter comme le faisait Luffy au chapeau de paille, toujours entouré de larbins qu’il avait été ou de son père qui pensait réellement les insultes qu’il lui envoyait en pleine figure. Et il se surprenait à apprécier l’exercice : il trouvait que cela rajoutait encore plus de proximité entre lui et le petit homme. Et la proximité, ce n’était pas ce qui leur manquait ces derniers jours : ils avaient passé quasiment tout leur temps ensemble, se découvrant à chaque fois un peu plus de points en commun. Luffy aimait l’aventure, la nourriture, la pêche et le combat, tout comme Yamato. Il aimait raconter des blagues stupides et elles le faisaient bien rire, même s’il n’en comprenait pas certaines. Yamato aussi avait son propre humour douteux, alors il lui répondait à une blague par une autre blague étrange et cela les faisaient bien rire tous les deux, qu’importait ce que pouvaient bien dire les autres membres de l’équipage.

Yamato aimait vraiment de plus en plus Luffy au chapeau de paille. L’heure du départ de Wano arrivait à grand pas et il sentait que son appréhension à l’idée de quitter le pays qu’il avait foulé de long en large durant plus de vingt longues années sans espoir de sortie diminuait à mesure que son amitié avec le petit homme se renforçait.

De plus, les fourreaux rouges et sire Mononosuke avaient repris le contrôle de la capitale et la situation tendait à aller vers une stabilisation prochaine. En tout cas, avec la destruction des usines de Smile et la répartition des richesses sur tout le territoire, l’espoir renaissait à Wano. L’ère des Kozuki reprenait enfin là où elle avait été abandonnée.

Yamato pouvait donc partir quelques temps le cœur léger. Ces terres étaient entre de très bonnes mains, il en était certain. Car elles étaient entre les mains de son propre fils, tout de même !

... Il avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée, mais qu’importait.

\- Yamabro, t’es dans la lune. C’est l’atlas qui te fait cet effet ?!

\- Non Luffy au chapeau de paille, ce n’est pas ton stupide scarabée auquel je pensais, mais à mon cher fils ! Penses-tu qu’il pourra se débrouiller sans moi ?! Il est si chétif et si frêle...

L’homme le dévisagea un instant la bouche en cœur avant de partir dans un rire gras.

\- Tu parles de Momo ?! T’inquiète, j’pense qu’il se débrouillera ! Mais si tu veux rester pour t’en assurer, reste Yamabro ! Je t’oblige à rien, même si ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes avec nous... !

Encore une fois, Yamato ne put s’empêcher de le fixer avec insistance, un tourbillon d’émotion naissant en lui tel un tsunami près à ravager les côtes de ses entrailles.

\- Luffy au chapeau de paille... Il va falloir que tu cesses tes douces insinuations, murmura-t-il en regardant ailleurs d’un air gêné.

\- Hein ?! Qu’est-ce’ j’ai dit ?

\- Tu me couvres sans-cesse de compliments et tu insinues que tu m’apprécies, c’en est trop pour moi ! Arrête de faire cela !

Et comme pour évacuer son trop plein d’émotion, il se jette sur le petit homme pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, tentant au passage de lui envoyer toute son affection.

\- HAHAHAHAHA doucement Yamabro, tu vas me repéter une côte !

\- Pardonne-moi ! Mais je n’ai pas l’habitude d’avoir de si bons amis ! Je n’ai même jamais eu d’ami tout court, pour être honnête... Ta présence dans ma vie est un réel bonheur, Luffy au chapeau de paille ! Qu’importe les murmures vicieux que peuvent bien souffler ton équipage à mon propos !

\- Hein ?! De quoi tu causes encore ? Mes nakamas t’embêtent ?

\- Pas directement, mais je pense que notre proximité les ennuient. Ils se méfient sûrement encore de moi et je suppose donc que c’est tout à leur honneur de se faire du souci pour leur cher capitaine !

\- Mais c’est pas cool ! Je veux que tu te sentes intégré, moi ! Viens, on va trouver un méga truc trop bon à ramener à Sanji et j’vais leur dire deux mots !

.

Sitôt qu’ils étaient revenus sur le navire avec un serpent géant qui allait certainement les nourrir durant les quatre voire cinq jours à venir, Luffy au chapeau de paille avait bel et bien fait la morale à son équipage. Les neuf membres s’étaient retrouvés à se faire rabrouer par leur capitaine à propos de leur comportement envers Yamato et il avait de nouveau bien insisté sur le fait qu’il était un homme de confiance.

Et Sanji le cuisinier s’était encore échauffé à propos de ce titre « d’homme », leur rappelant à tous ses courbes féminines. Et cela agaçait grandement Yamato : ne pouvait-il pas lâcher l’affaire, celui-là ?!

Mais qu’importait : les murmures diminuèrent drastiquement suite à cela. Preuve en était que Luffy au chapeau de paille était bel et bien un capitaine digne de ce nom, aimé et respecté. Et Yamato se surprit à réaliser que lui aussi apprécierait d’être aimé et respecté. Et que le petit homme avait eu beau insister sur le comportement de son équipage, le comportement de Yamato aussi n’avait pas été irréprochable : au final, depuis son arrivée sur le navire, il n’avait fait que coller son capitaine au train avec plaisir et n’avait pas réellement cherché à sympathiser avec les autres membres, rebuté qu’il était de leur grimace lorsqu’ils l’entendaient ouvrir la bouche, entre toute autre chose.

Et Yamato avait conscience qu’il avait toujours eu une drôle de manière de penser et de s’exprimer. La plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas la moitié de ce qu’il racontait, en général. Les Cents Bêtes l’avaient toujours traité « d’original », de « curiosité », et il apparaissait que cela allait peut-être devenir la même chose sur le Thousand Sunny...

C’était d’ailleurs un peu pour cette raison qu’il n’avait jamais eu d’ami.

Mais maintenant, il avait Luffy au chapeau de paille. Lui le comprenait, lui avait des idées extravagantes similaires aux siennes, lui riait des mêmes blagues douteuses et sans aucun sens.

Alors, bien qu’il s’évertuait à faire des efforts pour aller un peu plus vers les autres chapeaux de paille, Yamato ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être irrémédiablement attiré par la présence de leur capitaine.

Et cela semblait réciproque, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Ils avaient quitté Wano et les jours passaient. Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête semblait changer, l’air n’était plus le même, l’eau salée n’avait parfois pas la même couleur. Yamato avait enfin quitté son pays et il goûtait à la liberté retrouvée.

Et petit à petit, ce sentiment d’appartenance commençait à se faire une place permanente dans son cœur. Il se surprenait à parler longuement avec Jinbei le paladin des mers de la culture de son pays, d’échanger sur des techniques de combat avec Roronoa Zoro qui perdait petit à petit sa défiance envers lui, de danser au rythme de la musique de Brook le squelette chantant, de s’amuser avec Chopper le petit tanuki-médecin et Usopp le grand guerrier des mers...

Le voyage était plaisant. La compagnie était plaisante. La vie était plaisante.

Tout cela grâce à Luffy au chapeau de paille qui l’avait accepté les bras ouverts.

\- Luffy, crois-tu que tu auras visité toutes les îles de tous les océans, un jour ? Lui demanda-t-il une après-midi alors qu’ils admiraient la mer côte à côte assis en tailleur sur la figure de proue, épaule contre épaule, dans un schéma inconscient qu’ils suivaient assidûment depuis presque le début de leur voyage. Il était apparemment étonnant que Luffy ne partage son « spot » -comme l’appelait Sanji le cuisinier-, avec quelqu’un et surtout de manière régulière, et pourtant c’était devenu la place de Yamato au même titre que celle de Luffy. Il fallait dire qu’ils ne se quittaient pas d’une semelle, tous les deux. Toujours collés l’un à l’autre à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble, à tenter de pêcher des rois des mers, à courir de long en large sur le navire, à s’entraîner, à discuter, à rire...

Il leur arrivait même parfois de dormir ensemble, c’était dire.

\- J’sais pas, j’aimerai bien ! Lui répondit-il avec un magnifique sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu’on aurait sûrement réalisé le rêve de Nami, et ça c’est trop cool !

\- C’est vrai... Je souhaite donc de toute mon âme que cela arrive ! Vous voir réaliser vos rêves serait un réel bonheur pour moi !

\- Shishishi, t’es chou Yamabro ! Et toi au fait, tu veux toujours devenir Oden ? Ça fait un bail que j’t’ai pas entendu en parler... Tu t’énerves même plus quand les autres t’appellent par ton prénom...

\- ... Effectivement...

Il le regarda du coin de l’œil et cela n’échappa pas au petit capitaine, mais Yamato garda le silence, se contentant d’un petit sourire malicieux. Il n’était pas encore certain de la raison, mais il réalisait justement depuis un certain temps qu’Oden Kozuki occupait beaucoup moins ses pensées. Même si son admiration pour cet homme incroyable n’avait absolument pas tarie, son obsession, elle, semblait s’être drastiquement calmée. Il n’avait plus forcément envie de devenir cette légende, à présent.

Il avait peut-être d’autres projets un peu moins faramineux en vue, pour le moment...

Au soir, lorsque Yamato regagna sa couchette, il n’hésita pas bien longtemps avant de finalement s’incruster dans celle de Luffy, comme cela leur arrivait régulièrement. Il se prit de nouveau les cornes dans la couchette de Sanji au-dessus –ce qui ne manqua pas de faire râler le cuisinier qu’il n’était décidemment vraiment pas doué pour gérer ses protubérances-, et sa maladresse et sa grande taille le firent basculer de tout son poids sur Luffy qui n’y répondit que par un rire habitué.

Luffy était peut-être bien l’homme le plus fort du monde à ce jour, alors ce n’était pas ses deux mètres de haut et ses quelques cents kilos qui allait l’effrayer.

Yamato se blottit contre lui pour essayer de ne pas trop dépasser de la petite couchette et eut l’énième et incontournable même pensée qu’il avait chaque soir : comment faisait Franky pour tenir là-dedans, bon sang ?!

\- J’ai trop envie qu’on arrive vite à la prochaine île pour me dégourdir les jambes, lui chuchota Luffy d’une voix qui trahissait son impatience. On fera une vraie course pour voir si t’es toujours plus rapide que moi ?!

\- Si je ne me prends pas une corne dans un arbre cette fois, je te battrai sans problème ! Mais nous le ferons, oui ! J’ai hâte de partir à la découverte d’un nouvel environnement !

\- Moi aussi !! La dernière île était super chiaaaante, y’avait même pas de magasin pour acheter d’la bouffe !

\- Oui, quelle perte de temps. Heureusement que nous avons trouvé ce troupeau d’étranges bêtes à chasser dans les champs !

\- Shishishishishi c’était beaucoup trop marrant de les voir valdinguer ! Faudra que tu m’apprennes à manier ta masse, un de ces quatre !

\- Avec grand plaisir ! S’extasia Yamato les yeux brillants.

\- Vous la mettez en veilleuse, un peu ?! Grogna Sanji au-dessus de leur tête. Y’en a qui se lèvent tôt pour préparer les trois tonnes de bouffe que vous ingurgitez, j’vous rappelle !

\- Désoooo Sanjiii !

\- Excuse-nous Sanji.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et bientôt, plusieurs ronflements s’élevèrent venant de leurs différents nakamas. L’heure tournait et Yamato ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel venant de lui. Mais il connaissait la raison. Ce soir était spécial, il le savait, il le sentait. Déjà car il avait pris une importante décision au cours de la journée, et également car Luffy non plus ne dormait pas à ses côtés... Et cela ne fit que lui confirmer que le moment était le bon.

Il repéra ses grands yeux noirs qui scrutaient les ombres au plafond et se redressa sur un coude pour mieux lui faire face.

\- Luffy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Vas-y, balance.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le silence retomba autour d’eux et il lui semblait que le capitaine le fixait avec des yeux éberlués. Mais cela ne le perturba pas pour autant. Il prit simplement son mal en patience et au bout d’un long moment, une réponse arriva enfin.

Un rire.

\- Shishishishi... T’es sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr.

De nouvelles longues secondes de silence passèrent avant que Luffy ne s’agite un peu contre lui pour se redresser légèrement sur le côté.

\- J’sais pas quoi t’répondre, je sais pas même pas ce que ça fait d’être amoureux. À ce qu’il paraît on peut faire des bébés quand on est amoureux, et j’sais pas si j’ai envie d’avoir un bébé sur les bras... C’est mignon mais c’est chiant, un bébé.

\- Je pense que tu sautes des étapes importantes, Luffy, s’amusa Yamato. Penses-tu que cela te plairait si je t’embrassais, pour commencer ?

\- J’sais pas, sûrement si c’est avec toi !

Cette réponse embrasa la cœur de Yamato et il n’attendit pas plus pour fondre sur les lèvres de son capitaine. Il n’avait jamais fait ça avec quelqu’un qu’il appréciait véritablement auparavant et il sentit immédiatement la différence : c’était bien mieux, incomparable, même. Bien plus agréable, bien plus intense. Les lèvres de Luffy lui apparurent comme une félicité soudainement et il se demanda bien vite pourquoi il n’avait pas fait cela plus tôt.

Malgré les lèvres maladroites qui jouaient avec les siennes, ils s’embrassèrent longtemps, se séparant régulièrement brièvement pour mieux revenir l’un contre l’autre. Bientôt les bras de Luffy s’enroulèrent autour de son cou et il ne put lui-même empêcher sa main de se promener le long de son torse, visitant les muscles qui se dessinaient sous sa peau, retraçant l’immense cicatrice en forme de croix qui semblait un peu plus sensible que le reste.

\- Shishishi, ça chatouille ça !

\- Je devrais continuer, alors... Lui murmura-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

Il s’exécuta et le rire tonitruant du capitaine réveilla la moitié des garçons autour d’eux. Ils se firent virer de la chambre à grands coups de pieds au cul et durent passer le reste de la nuit sur le pont. Mais qu’importait : car lovés bien au chaud dans les bras de l’autre, il semblait à Yamato qu’absolument rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

.

Yamato était en nage et ses genoux commençaient à chauffer sérieusement. En même temps, depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, cachés au fond du Sunny à côté du Soldier Dock System, s’emboîtant passionnément à même le sol en bois bien trop dur, même pour lui ?

Il se redressa en faisant basculer sa longue chevelure derrière lui et avisa Luffy allongé en-dessous de lui, qui semblait aussi ravi qu’épuisé, sa peau ruisselant également de sueur.

\- J’commence à avoir la dalle... Se plaignit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Tu veux arrêter ? S’étonna Yamato en clignant des paupières.

\- Nan ! T’es fou ! S’exclama-t-il en ricanant et en récupérant sa prise sur ses hanches pour reprendre ses va-et-vient de plus belle. ‘Va juste falloir abréger, j’ai pas envie de rater l’heure du diner !

\- Cela ne tient qu’à toi Luffy, moi j’ai déjà joui deux fois... Murmura-t-il langoureusement tout en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui pour passer une main sensuelle le long de son torse jusqu’à remonter à sa gorge, de laquelle il s’empara pour la serrer légèrement entre ses longs doigts.

\- Je sais, shishishi ! Répondit-il avec un immense sourire taquin. J’t’ai senti et entendu...

Il se redressa pour attraper sa nuque et le tirer vers lui pour l’embrasser passionnément, laissant la main qui ne s’accrochait pas férocement à sa hanche se promener à son tour le long de son corps, appuyant sur ses côtes, pressant sa poitrine, redessinant sa mâchoire du bout de ses doigts.

Même durant le sexe, Luffy arrivait à l’hypnotiser, que cela soit par ses regards ou avec ses mouvements. Il était bien trop puissant malgré sa toute petite taille et Yamato se sentait si bien collé à lui ainsi, qu’ils soient nus ou habillés, simplement collé à lui ou entre ses cuisses.

Cela faisait à présent trois mois qu’ils naviguaient ensemble et pratiquement deux qu’ils s’étaient déclarés l’un à l’autre. Et depuis, ils étaient devenus encore plus inséparables. Il semblait à Yamato que ses sentiments envers le petit homme augmentaient un peu plus de jour en jour, comme si cela était seulement possible. Et les regards intenses que lui envoyaient Luffy lui confirmaient leur réciprocité. Il n’avait jamais connu cela auparavant avec qui que ce soit et il s’agissait d’émotions véritablement grisantes.

L’impression d’être la plus belle chose de l’univers à travers les yeux de l’autre. Le sentiment de ne faire qu’un. Le bonheur de savourer chaque seconde de toutes ses forces.

Et Luffy semblait savourer autant que lui. À cet endroit, à cet instant, bien ancré au plus profond de lui, Yamato vit avec plaisir ses traits se crisper brièvement pour mieux se relâcher dans un soupir de jouissance qui lui arracha lui-même un râle de bien-être malgré lui.

Il s’effondra sur lui, ses jambes lourdes répondant difficilement. Et sitôt collés l’un à l’autre, Luffy renforça un peu plus sa prise autour de lui dans une étreinte passionnée. Il sentit le petit homme coller son nez dans son cou pour le respirer à plein poumon et il en profita lui-même pour se noyer dans ses cheveux. Yamato avait l’impression d’être dans une bulle de bonheur créée par eux et pour eux seuls. Où rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les atteindre, tout puissants qu’ils étaient autant l’un que l’autre et encore plus ainsi réunis.

Yamato devait à Luffy sa joie et sa liberté. Il tentait de lui rendre ce bonheur à chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui, mais force était de constater qu’il pensait parfois que ce n’était jamais assez.

Réflexion faite, _ce n’était_ jamais assez. Il ne pourrait jamais rendre tant de bonheur à Luffy.

Mais malgré tout, Yamato se sentait particulièrement ému et fier lorsque l’équipage du chapeau de paille posa le pied sur la mythique terre de Laugh Tale pour la première fois. Et le regard brillant d’émotion et d’excitation de Luffy valait bien tout le bonheur du monde. Il n’y avait pas contribué directement, mais il l’avait aidé dans son but ultime et l’avait accompagné jusqu’au bout du monde. Et ce simple fait l’emplissait déjà de satisfaction.

Et il fut d’autant plus satisfait lorsque Luffy trouva le fameux One Piece. Yamato savait déjà de quoi il en retournait depuis bien longtemps, puisqu’il possédait le journal de navigation d’Oden. Mais Luffy lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien lui révéler. Il les avait simplement un peu guidé à la demande de Nami en leur donnant quelques indications à l’approche de l’île, mais pas plus. Il ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher la surprise de Luffy.

Et sa réaction était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Comme Roger ce jour-là, Luffy au chapeau de paille rit en découvrant ce qu’était réellement le One Piece. Il rit à gorge déployée, bonheur auditif qui résonna comme la plus merveilleuse des mélodies aux oreilles de Yamato.

C’était au soir de ce même fabuleux jour, alors qu’ils s’étaient éloignés sur une plage pour fêter physiquement son nouveau titre de roi des pirates que Yamato lui annonça sa décision.

\- Je vais partir, Luffy. Je sais que cela est incongru, mais je pense que c’est le bon moment pour moi.

Le petit homme qui était allongé quasiment nu tout contre lui, la tête posée sur l’un de ses seins, ne bougea pas d’un pouce à cette phrase.

\- Ah ouais... Répondit-il d’une voix pensive.

\- Est-ce tout l’effet que cela te fait ?!

\- Shishishi, t’énerve pas ! C’est juste que j’m’en doutais un peu, en fait.

Yamato se surprit à sourire en observant le ciel aux reflets rougeâtres et violacés qui leur offrait un magnifique coucher de soleil parsemé d’innombrables nuages fracturés.

\- ... Tu me connais réellement par cœur, désormais...

\- Bien sûr que non, sinon ça serait pas marrant ! Mais j’sais que t’es comme moi et que t’as besoin de bouger. J’sais que même si t’es heureux avec nous, c’est pas vraiment ta place.

\- ... C’est vrai. Ma véritable place et est restera à jamais à Wano...

\- Ouais ! Et même si Momo a l’air de bien gérer là-bas, il a besoin de son père ! Shishishi !

\- ... Son père, hein...

.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à Laugh Tale avant que Luffy n’ordonne à son équipage de reprendre la mer. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il était arrivé au bout de son rêve que l’aventure devait s’arrêter, au contraire : il était désormais officiellement l’homme le plus libre du monde et il comptait bien en profiter ! Et la lueur décuplée au fond de ses yeux réchauffait encore plus le cœur de Yamato qu’auparavant.

Les séparations furent rudes, mais il n’en montra rien. Quitter Luffy lui déchirait les entrailles, mais il savait que c’était pour mieux se retrouver plus tard. Car qu’importait la distance, qu’importait les combats et les ennemis, ils s’étaient parfaitement trouvés l’un comme l’autre, comme une logique évidence. Et ils ne voudraient plus jamais personne d’autre à leur côté.

Le sourire déterminé et magnifique que Luffy lui envoyait du Thousand Sunny alors que le bateau s’éloignait des côtes valait bien toutes les promesses du monde. Ils se retrouveraient bientôt, il le savait. De toute façon, Luffy ne le quitterait jamais vraiment à partir de ce jour, Yamato se le promit...

.

.

Ce matin-là à Okobore, les villageois les plus tôt levés eurent la surprise de voir arriver un étrange personnage qui avançait d’un pas bien trop sûr de lui à travers les rues, baluchon sur le dos et un immense sourire fier floqué sur le visage. Mais le plus perturbant était certainement le fait que ledit personnage était doté de monstrueuses cornes sur le crâne et d’une immense masse qui leur rappelait bien trop le cruel Kaidô pour être honnête.

Sur le qui-vive à l’idée de se faire attaquer par un membre de l’équipage aux Cents Bêtes qui aurait survécu à la guerre qui avait eu lieu l’année passée, les plus courageux virent à sa rencontre pour lui ordonner de décliner son décliner son identité sur le champ.

Et l’étranger leur répondit avec un sourire aussi rayonnant qu’orgueilleux qu’il se rendait auprès de sire Momonosuke Kozuki pour lui proposer ses services.

\- Cela ne nous dit pas qui tu es, étrangère ! Le héla un villageois un peu plus téméraire que les autres.

\- Oui, tes vêtements et ton allure me rappellent étrangement la fille de Kaidô qui a disparu après la guerre... Renchérit encore une autre.

Et le sourire se fit encore plus étiré à ces remarques.

\- Ne racontez pas n’importe quoi braves gens : je suis un homme et pas n’importe lequel : je suis Luffy au Chapeau de paille, le nouveau roi des pirates !

.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooosh ! J’espère que ça vous a plu ! Et j’espère un petit peu ne pas trop m’être trompée sur le personnage, nous verrons bien dans les semaines qui viennent !!
> 
> Merci à Voirloup pour ce défi et la bêta et je vous dis à très vite pour une nouvelle aventure sur Grand Line ! Des bisous !
> 
> Soraa~


End file.
